


Nightmares

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, best big brother ever Dean, wee!chester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comforts Sam after a nightmare Wee!Chester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural

It was bittersweet the night that Sam woke up calling for him. In past Sam had always called for their Dad, but even a half asleep four-year- old seemed to learn that Dad wasn't always there to comfort him. Their Dad should be there, it was late at night, any normal father would be here, so that Dean could sleep and not have to worry about such things. But Sam had called for him and he would be there for him. Dean quickly got out of bed as he name was being called louder and louder, he ran across the room to the other bed where Sam was sleeping. He grabbed his brother's hand and Sam stared at him with fear in his eyes. Dean was only eight. He should still be asleep. He should be listening in some distant part of his mind to his father comforting Sam. Instead, the  already well-practiced words flowed out of his mouth.

"It's okay Sammy it's just a dream...it was just a dream." Sam got up from the bed and flung himself into Dean's arms. Dean rubbed his back to comfort him repeating "It's just a dream...It's just a dream." Dean repeated the soothing words until Sam fell back asleep on him. He held him for a few more minutes to make sure he wouldn't wake up. In moments like these he knew his father should be there, but he also liked being there for Sammy, comforting Sammy, protecting him like his father always told him to do. Dean laid the sleepy Sammy back into bed and smoothed his hair. He would always protect his Sammy.

  


 

   
---


End file.
